


Only Us

by DarkShikiArts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gang Violence, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShikiArts/pseuds/DarkShikiArts
Summary: Jounouchi has started to question his life. And the meaning of it. After 3 years in a gang and wasting away his life, It all seemed hopeless. Until he met a boy he hadn't seen in years.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. I Kept Running

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora- runaway
> 
> This is based in a modern setting and in the US. I don't know much about Japanese school systems and such and I based a lot of this story on personal life.   
> Some things were also inspired/ influenced by the Manga Fruits Basket.   
> I apologize for any grammar errors. I am doing my best.

His knuckles itched and his hand was swollen; the pain he would have to endure while tangling soap threw his hair. Water ran over his skin, washing away the night, mixed with dirt and blood. The shower was a dangerous place for Jonouchi at three in the morning. No amount of movement or sting from open cuts could stop his thoughts from reeling. He could hear his father's T.V still on through the thin wall despite knowing the drunk would have passed out hours ago. The hum of the bathroom fan mixed with the static.

Running water. 

The train lightly shaking everything. 

His swollen hands clung violently to his ears as he eventually wilted to the nausea of it all. Like a voice screaming from within - Make it stop- Make it stop-

___________________________________________________

Jolted awake by an alarm, Jounouchi got himself up and rummaged through his clothes for something nice. He was late per usual. Pulling a low cut tee shirt from the bottom of a pile, he yanked a pair of dark skinny jeans up over his legs. His hand gave him a furious surge of pain as he buttoned them up. He looked through his drawer and tightly wrapped an ace bandage around his wrist and palm before sliding a pair of open finger gloves over both hands. His door opening startled him, causing him to trip over his shoes and fall backward. "Are you always gonna be a mess like this in the morning?" Honda teased.

"You always gonna enter my house without letting me know?" The blond's voice had the same sarcasm as he laced up his boots.

"I texted you, nerd." He made his way in, moving Junouchi's blankets aside, and sat down, placing a black motercyle helmet on his leg. "You were supposed to meet me at the corner 30 min ago. Figured I'd check in on you rather than wait." 

Jounouchi sighed, scratching the back of his head before putting a brush through his moppy blond hair. "How did you get in?" 

"Picked the lock. Your dad is passed out in the kitchen." 

"He can stay there," Jounouchi said with a sneer. He put in a pair of black gages and grabbed his keys from his dresser, slinging a jacket over his shoulder."Let's go."

"Roger." Honda was the same age as Jonouchi and one of the few members in their gang who owned a bike. They lived in the same neighborhood since childhood and followed the same path. He looked older than the others and that earned him a bit more respect. Must have been the mature features or his shaved sides. Whatever it was, the kids and adults equally saw them as brothers. If Honda was around, Jounouchi wasn't bothered. But he wasn't as lucky going to meetings alone. People found Jounouchi dull and often repeated how plain and slow he was. Honda didn't stand for it, something he made clear early into their initiation. Jounouchi always wondered if Honda regretted this lifestyle. He wasn't like him. Those thoughts took over as they speed down the freeway. Honda was talented in his own way. He lived with his dad too yet their relationship wasn't strained. He had a small shop and was always kind to Jounouchi. Honda was kind too. Terribly so. Maybe that's why he clung to him. What a toxic way to care for someone. Some nights when things were really bad, and Jounouchi had to stay and Honda's place, he could hear his father praying for them both. Some nights Honda would even argue with his father but it was never the way Jounouchi had it out with his own dad. He thought of himself as poison. Only meant to destroy the good things in his life. 

The bike came to a stop at a glaring red light, but just as Honda was about to say -fuck it- and go, Jounouchi pulled at his arm and pointed at an old game store across the street. Pulling into the parking lot, Honda took off his helmet and watched as Jounouchi got off. "Why are we stopping here?" 

"I want to get her something." 

"From here? Jou, this place just has trading cards and old nicknacks. There's a better shop just down the road. It's brand new too."

"Nah, this is fine." He waved his friend away as he made his way into the store. It was quiet and very small. Nearly everything locked tight in a glass case. He walked up to the front and hit a little bell left on the countertop. There was a random assortment of odds and ends decorating the place. He recognized some of it as Egyptian and others looked roman. A sudden sound of running down steps behind the counter brought his attention back.

"So sorry for making you wait! What can I help you-" A boy came stumbling down with thick boots. He had long hair spiked on his head and was dressed in nearly full leather with fishnets hiding under his torn jeans. His heavy shoes made a thud as he walked over to where Jounouchi stood. Even with those heels, he was much shorter, with a collar full of spikes around his neck. "- with... today.." he said slowly when his eyes locked with the blonds. 

"What?" Jounouchi said, irritated to have large eyes on him. 

"I'm sorry, I just... do you go to Domino High?" The boy asked. 

Jounouchi blinked. "Not really. Why?" 

"Oh! I just... I thought I recognized you, that's all. Sorry, it just surprised me to see someone like you here." 

"Someone like me?" Jou glared.

"Ah! No, No, that's not how- ah..um.. what can I help you with?" He changed the subject.

Jounouchi sighed. Who was this kid? He didn't recognize him at all. His smile was obnoxious. "I'm looking for a card with a cute girl on it. Fairy type. Any card will do it just needs to be in good condition." 

"Hmm, let's see," The boy turned and moved some boxes around, the sound of his chains hitting his thigh matching in rhythm. They were long white boxes, thin and labeled with different card types. When he found the spellcaster box he pulled it, along with a box labeled miscellaneous. "We don't have many fairy types other than what's here," he tapped the miscellaneous," But we do have a ton of spellcasters, so maybe you can find a similar card here?" 

"That fine. it's not for me. I'm kinda running late to meet someone so I need to bring a gift." 

"Oh well, I can help you look? Do you know the card they want?" 

"It doesn't matter. As long as it's cute and a girl and pink most likely." Jounouchi flipped the lid off and started going through the first box while the boy looked at the second. A few seconds passed before the silence got to him. "Why is a kid working at a game shop?"

"Is it strange for me to help here? I didn't know." he chuckled. 

"Well yea, kids shouldn't work."

"Kids shouldn't be in gangs either but, here we both are." He said with a hint of amusement. Jounouchi's brows came together and he almost snapped at the goth before he held up a card. "Look at this. She's quite rare you know." It was a Dark Magician Girl."I think whoever you're meeting would like this one a whole lot!"

"How much is rare?" 

"Depends on the pack. Lemme look it up real quick." The boy walked over to the cabinet and used a scanner to check the card. It took a minute and Jounouchi tapped the back of his heel on the floor. "Looks like this one is $8.78."

"Alright." Jounouchi reached into his pleather baller jacket and pulled out his wallet. He gave the boy a $10 and slipped the card carefully in the bill slot so it couldn't get damaged, pocketing his change. He turned away but right as he got to the door the boy called back to him. 

"It's Jounouchi right?" he asked. "I remember now. We had some classes in Middle school. I'm Yuugi, by the way. I go to the same high school as well." 

Jounouchi just looked wearily back at him before leaving the shop and saying nothing else. Honda mentioned something about taking too long but Jounouchi just ignored him and got back on the bike. He was back with thoughts. Only now he was searching his brain for any memories of that boy. Why he didn't recognize him? He couldn't find a single instance he knew anyone by the name Yuugi. What a strange name. 

_______________

"Joey!!!" A girl yelled out his family nickname after running from a small suburban house. Her strawberry blond hair flowing behind her as she ran into her brothers' arms. "You finally got here!"

"Of course I did. Do I ever not show up for you?" 

"She pulled back with a pout on her lips, "No, but you're always late." 

"What if I was late because I was trying really hard to find you something cool?" 

"I'm not in Elementary Joey, I know you slept in."

"Well, I guess you don't want this." He teased, pulling the Magician Girl from his wallet. 

Her eyes lit up like beams and she jumped up and down. "How did you find her? Gimmie!!" She said as he held it up in the air. "Please, Please, Please! I forgive you for eternity!" 

Jounouchi laughed and brought the card down. "Alright then. Happy birthday, Serinenitee." 

"Thank you so much!" She gave him another strong hug. Jounouchi turned to wave Honda off as he left. "Your friend is cute." Serenity said as he disappeared. 

"Absolutely not." She laughed at his disgust and pulled at his arm, bidding him go inside the house with him. "Mom made a really good cake! She said I couldn't have any more until you got here. Come on! Come on!" 

His chest suddenly felt like it would cave in. Every bone in his body felt like it could collapse and break. Not this house. He didn't want to be in this house. The air turned suffocating as he was pulled inside. The feeling overwhelmed him as serenity shut the door and guided him into the kitchen. "Mom! Joey's here! Can we have the cake now?" Jounouchi didn't let his eyes look at his mother, instead choosing to focus on the floor as he leaned on the doorway. The shadows of his mother standing up and walking across the kitchen were already too much. This was fear. This was paralyzing. Those slim fingers gently taking his chin and making him look at her. 

"I'm glad you could finally make it." Serenity was still pulling at her dress. She turned to her daughter for a moment, "Yes, go get the cake from the fridge." She said before meeting Jounouchi's eyes again."Her birthday was yesterday." She said before letting go of his face and walking to the sink, opening the cabinets, and pulling out two plates. 

"Come sit with me!" Serenity patted the stool next to her. After he took a seat, his mother gave them both a plate of cake. "It's so good! Its strawberries!" She said swinging her feet and taking a bite. She was 14 now and yet still never let go of her childishness. She was so bright and loving in every way. If she ever turned bad- 

"It would have tasted better had you ate it fresh," His mother said flatly. 

"I told you I was busy," Jounouchi said picking at the slice in front of him.

"You always are." She snapped back, Putting the remaining cake in a separate container. There wasn't much left of it now. Jounouchi couldn't bring himself to go to her party. Most of the neighborhood in this area of the town knew who he was and didn't approve. They had enough to say hearing Honda's bike in the street. The last thing he would want is for his sister to have to pay for that or have her friends avoid her.

"Um... Joey?" Serenity interrupted. "Can you help me put the card in one of those frames? I'm afraid I will mess her up." 

He turned to her, breaking out of his thoughts. She always did this when she felt things get tense. "Yea I can" He gave her a weak smile before playfully taking some of her cake. 

"HEY!! You have your own mister!" She laughed, playfully hitting his arm. Her smile was bright and he wanted to protect it. 

Sometime after, Jounouchi sat with his sister in her room as she showed him her collection. She always put the cards he gave her in a special tiny frame to keep them safe. There was a light knock and they both looked up to see his mother standing there. "Can I speak to you please?" She looked at Jounouchi in a way that made his throat swell. He patted his sister's head and said he would be back and followed his mother into the living room. Every inch of this house made him feel trapped.

"You got held back a grade" she stated."You're 16, turning 17 next year. You realize you will never graduate at this rate, don't you?"

"And if I drop out?" He shrugged.

"Your sister is starting high school once this summer is over. She needs you there with her. To protect her as brothers do." Jounouchi looked away, unable to look her in the eye. "We got lucky once with her but if her illness starts up again, and something happens, I need to know you will be there. I need to know this faze you're in will go away. Hate me and your father all you want but does she deserve to be ignored by you too?" Jounouchi balled his fists up but said nothing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Joey. Tell me you hear me!"

"I hear you!" He shouted so loud it made her jump. 

"Do not raise your voice at me." She said weakly. She paused at the sound of his phone buzzing before speaking again. "What did I do wrong. What happened to you? Why did you turn out this way?" 

Her words cut into him like they always had. He still felt the bitterness of what his own parents did to him. What they forced onto their family. How can adults be so damn blind to the things they do? "Then you shouldn't have had me."

"What?" She blinked at him, as if not understanding the question.

"I'm such a goddamn disappointment so then just who the hell asked you to have me?!" His words were hard and threatening. How could she just stand there and act like none of this was her fault? How could she ignore what his father had done to him? Blaming her own son for the cruel things that man did to anybody. It was all his fault. He should have never been born. Just die, he should just- 

"Joey?" His sisters' voice came from the hallway. He glared at his mother before walking back down to meet her, his expression softer when he met Serenity's gaze. "Are you leaving now?" Her eyes were pleading.

The sound of a bike could be heard making its way to the front of the house. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer. I promise next time, I will take you somewhere special ok?"

Her eyes were sad but she smiled at him anyway. "Ok." She hugged him tightly. "I love you joey." His eyes watered as a lump in his throat swelled even more. Choking on the only real affection he ever got. She didn't deserve what he was doing to her. 

"I love you too. Be good for mom ok?" He patted her head again before leaving. Honda said more things while Jounouchi got his helmet on but he still couldn't focus on him. He wanted the helmet over his face and to be holding on to the back of a bike where no one could see as those tears left him. And that swelling finally broke him down. 

___________________________

Time slowed and went by quickly at the same time. It was as if Jounouchi was not apart of himself. He couldn't keep up with the things that happened next. When he finally came too he was with a small group at their usual meet-up. Honda stood next to him now, a cigarette between his slim fingers. Honda really didn't smoke them though. He just let them burn. Jounouchi followed the trails of smoke as they reached up into the sky. 

"You ever think about leaving?" He said suddenly. 

Honda glanced down at him quickly. After a few seconds, he flicked the stick from his hand and sat down next to the blond. "We aren't alone, ya know. Might wanna lower your voice saying stuff like that." When Jounouchi didn't respond he sighed and nudged his shoulder. "What's going on with you man?"

"It's nothing. Just forget it." Jounouchi stood up as Honda gave him a pouting expression. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off. "I'm leaving for the night'" He said loud enough for the other four kids to turn their heads. 

"Dad being strict tonight?" 

"Oi, bring his cash tomorrow." 

Jounouchi didn't respond as they snickered and kept walking. Honda stood and followed him to the end of the alleyway. "I'm walking home," he said, not looking at his friend.

"Dude, your house is like, an hour from here."

"It's fine. I wanna be alone."

"Common' man, let me-"

"No. I don't need it." He waved honda away and kept walking. It wasn't cold out but the breeze was enough to know it would rain soon. His head and body felt heavy. The nagging issue of what he was, what he was doing. What WAS he doing? The years had been a blur. When was the last time he even looked himself in the mirror? There was a light pulsing coming from his hand. The tips of his fingers were a light red. He didn't have the money to get that fixed. It wasn't fractured, so there was no point. The days were starting to all feel the same. His mother's words looming over him.

\- Why did you turn out this way?- He didn't know. How could he ever answer such a pointless question? What would be solved if he could? Every day was the same dissociation. The same feeling of being out of place. Feeling nothing. 

He had to have been walking for a good while before he came across an older arcade. Jounouchi glanced inside and saw him. That goth kid from the game store. Yuugi. He said his name was Yuugi. He was alone on one of those vintage game boxes, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, showing off the reds and violets in his locks. His blond bangs were pulled sloppily behind his pierced ears. He had on the same outfit from earlier in the day. Jounouchi sighed and walked in.

As the bell rang, the store clerk lifted his head and called out to the blond. "The store is closing in an hour." Jounouchi nodded at him and walked straight to the goth. He put his arm up on one of the games next to Yuugi and leaned in, his golden eyes staring the other down as their faces met. There was a losing sound coming from the machine as Yuugi froze in Jounouchi's gaze. His face blushed suddenly before studdering out some words. 

"Uhh-hello."

"Hey," Jounouchi said calmly. "Thanks for earlier today. My sister liked the card."

The boy blinked and then chuckled, letting go of the machine and turning slightly to Jounouchi's direction. "Ah, found me here just to say thank you?" 

"No. Just walked past and saw you."

"I see." He glanced away. Jounouchi took notice of his shyness and assumed he was being a bit too intimidating, lifting himself off the machine and taking a few steps to the side.

"I also haven't been in this place for a while so, a lucky night I guess."

Yuugi followed him with his eyes as Jounouchi fiddled around and pressed random buttons. " Lucky huh?"

"Well yea, I guess anyway."

Yuugi pursed his lips and looked away. Jounouchi toyed with a game behind them, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his actions. Why did he want to come in here to talk to this kid? So stupid. -Just go home- he thought- Go the fuck home-

"Do you, by chance, wanna get some food with me?" Yuugi said after a few minutes. Jounouchi turned and blinked at him. "The arcade stops serving at 8. It almost 9 and I usually go to this old burger joint down the road."

Jounouchi thought for a second and scratched his head. Now he was the one blushing. "Sure. I could eat."

"Ok! I mean uh- cool." The goth reached between the boxes and pulled a string backpack around his back and shoulders."Let's go." As he led, Jounouchi took notice of things, as if the world was nothing but the two of them. Yuugi had a bounce to the way he walked and held onto his strings with his hands. His bangs swayed with the wind, his jewelry clanked together. Jounouchi felt a nervousness hit him. He hadn't even hung out with Honda like this in a good while. 

The burger place was only a small walk and they didn't really speak until sitting down at a booth. Jounouchi had never been to this place before. It was quiet and dimly lit, looked as if it was made in the 1950s. A sign that said 'OPEN 24/7' was lit up in one of the windows. Yuugi had led them to the back corner and after ordering they finally spoke again. It was clumsy and awkward but not in an unappealing way. For the first time, Jounouchi actually felt like a teenager. 

"Sorry," Yuugi said abruptly, "I'm kinda- uh- in a bit of shock seeing you twice in a day. And having you be nice to me" he chuckled wearily as he leaned forward on his elbows. 

"Why wouldn't I be nice?" Jounouchi took a sip from his coke glass, the fizz ticking his throat. 

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Do- do you really not remember me?" he said with a shocked look.

"Am I supposed to?" Jounouchi replied as he sat his drink back down.

Yuugi gave another nervous laugh before tapping his finger on the table and sitting back in the booth. "We went to middle school together. And by went; I mean, we had a few classes and you - ah- bullied me a lot." Jounouchi stared at him, his eyes widening a bit. He wanted to say something but his throat suddenly closed. Yuugi ran his fingers along with the table, not meeting the blond's face. "Yea so- uh- you used to call me 'little piglet' or 'troll boy' so maybe that's why you don't know my name. I used to be very short until I grew a couple of inches. Still not as tall as you but I am 5'6 at least. oh and-" he tugged at his bangs,-"It may also have to do with my appearance changing. I told my friend I was gonna go full-blown goth freshman year and she didn't believe me. But I did it. Back when you knew me I had short blond hair and dressed real normal. I was real uptight so no wonder I got picked on." The waitress showed up with their food and as she walked away Jounouchi sat unmoving as Yuugi picked at his fries. "It's a little funny cause, you're one of the reasons I decided to change so much. I really wanted to see your reaction to the new me but, we never saw each other due to my IB classes. And I heard you had gotten into a gang and was shocked. Not that I'm judging. Just, I don't know. You're were always in the back of my mind? so it was nice to see you walk in today-"

"I'm sorry." Jounouchi interrupted. "I remember now. I'm a real asshole." He could see himself doing all of those things again in his head. The things he was still doing to other people, and far worse. He saw Yuugi's expression change as a fry hung from his mouth. Jounouchi couldn't stand himself anymore. All these years of building up this hatred and for what? This kid was being so nice. He was always so nice, even back then. His eyebrows scrunched together and he frowned. He was rotten. He was tired. "If I made things harder for you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I mean, kids do dumb shit-"

"No, it's really not ok." Jounouchi's voice was soft despite his expression. He picked up his glass again and decided to change the subject. "Do you always go to the arcade alone?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh no. I usually go with my friend when she isn't working but today I was a bit restless and wanted to go out." He took a bite out of his food and Jounouchi sat there. He had no appetite, which was unusual for him. He was uncomfortable and scared and unsure of what would happen if he kept opening his mouth. Today had been awful and he felt that overwhelming sensation creep up on him again. Drowning.

"Hey," Yuugi said, getting his attention. The blond looked up he saw Yuugi had a concerned look on his face. "Don't go thinking you ruined my life. Like yea, you were shitty to me but that was 3 years ago. I am who I am because I pushed past it. I don't think I would have got out of my comfort area had I not got my ass kicked a few times. Think of it as spite." 

"Spite?"

"I mean, yea. I told you I wanted you to look at me. And here you are. I got my way eventually." He gave Jounouchi a playful look and even winked at him, sending the wreckless teen into a blushing response. His mind stopping in his tracks for the first time that night. 

"Well," Jounouchi said."It suits you." He finally picked at his food and took a few bites. It was all he could do to calm the butterflies in his stomach. Yuugi gave him a light chuckle before chugging half his soda. The two of them chatted for some time before Yuugi realized the time. A quarter to 11. They decided to split the tip and after exiting, Jounouchi pulled out his phone to see a couple of texts from Honda. He should get a ride back at this point. Yuugi pulled out a small umbrella from his bag and turned back to Jounouchi.

"Well, thanks for hanging out with me tonight. " 

"Yea," Jounouchi said, sending a text back to Honda. 

"Ya'know," Yuugi pushed his hair back from his face, "We could maybe hang out like this again sometime?" 

Jounouchi stumbled over his words then. "Uh, yea. We definitely should." His phone rang between them suddenly and Jounouchi excused himself to answer it. Yuugi tilting on his heels and toes until the call was over. "Sorry, had to give my friend directions."

"it's fine. That's the guy always wearing military looking clothes, right?" 

"Oh yea," Honda did like dressing in techwear and cameo clothing a lot, "I guess he does."

"Cool," Yuugi said, opening his umbrella. The rain was light outside but Jounouchi assumed his hair dye would still be affected. His eyes met the goths as he turned back to him and it somehow brought back the butterflies from before. Yuugi had doe eyes, and they were bright and looked at Jounouchi in a way no one had. it was an overwhelming feeling. "I gotta get going. My gramps will freak out if I don't get home in time." he handed Jounouchi a small piece of a napkin from earlier."It's my phone number. Let me know if you wanna hang out and we can plan something."

Jounouchi held onto the paper and nodded. "yeah, ok." He couldn't manage to get but a few words out. 

"Ok well, see you later."

"See you." Jounouchi leaned under the side window cover from the rain as yuugi walked off. He watched him disappear down the block until he could hear Hondas bike in the distance.

Time moved at a weird pace again. It was as if his body had never left the diner. Yuugi stayed on his mind until he realized he was in front of his house. He swallowed hard as he handed his helmet to Honda. They exchanged a cig or two while talking about what happened and Honda left him there. Jounouchi was stalling but it was no use. The window light was still on. Jounouchi entered the house to find his dad still awake, sitting in the living room chair. Beer bottle in hand. He turned to meet his son's face and looked more than irritated.

Jounouchi dropped his keys in the bowl by the entrance dresser and turned back to lock the door. He heard his dad getting up and walking to him. Jounouchi sighed as he turned to face him but was caught off guard by his father's hand suddenly clenched around his collar. He was pushed onto the door with a thud. Jounouchi reacted quickly, grabbing his dad's wrist to pull him off. "Let. Go," He sneered.

He pulled Jounouchi forward and then back against the wall again. His dad was heavier and bigger than him, and he knew how to take advantage of that. "You listen to me in my house, do I make myself clear? That woman calls me, telling me about how you went off on her. Every damn time she calls me it's because of you. Always something you've done to hurt her feelings. I'm so sick of hearing about your bullshit. Do you hear me? You wanna ruin your life, by all means. Ruin it. But you leave me the fuck out of it." He pulled Jounouchi forward again, causing him to trip over his feet and fall forward. His chin hit the ground and was forced to lift himself with his swollen hand. It took everything in his body not to retaliate. When he and his dad got into it, it always ended with joey getting knocked out and overpowered. He just needed to get to his room. Bear with it all until he could get to his room. "You're such a pain in my ass. Why your mother couldn't just take the both of you I will never understand. " His father pushed passed causing him to fall back on his hand once more. The sharp pain going up against his arm and threw his neck. His father sat back down in the chair as Jounouchi stood himself up and made his way to the only safe place he could go. "She calls me again and you can pack your shit and leave." 

Jounouchi shut his door and locked it. He looked around at the mess in his room. His father had been in here, looking through his things. How much money did his father find this time? He shook his head and pulled his jacket off, and then his shirt after. He rubbed the sore spot from his chin as he walked into the bathroom. His hand was pulsing as he turned the shower on and stripped down. The thought of that man touching him made him crazy. He let the hot water soothe the pain before the thoughts came through again. His skin turning a light red where he was touched warmly. That sense of warmth he hadn't felt in so long. He sat down as the noises echoed all over again. 

The T.V.

The trains.

The pitter-patter.

The static.

Those dark thoughts one by one as the nerves pulsed in his body. Pleading with him. Dragging him deeper into his own self-loathing. Overwhelming.

Jounouchi layed back and let the water hit him as he faced the ceiling. He was tired. Of everything. But HIS face. HIS smile. HIS eyes that seemed to forgive everything. Yuugi. He wanted to see that face again. Surviving the night would be worth it if he could see Yuugi again.


	2. I Don't really feel like fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Violent- Carolesdaughter
> 
> It had been two months since meeting Yugi.  
> Jonouchi had been avoiding the feelings that weld up when seeing him, but something would always bring them back together.

"Shit," Jonouchi clutched his side as he ran. He could still hear the boys from a neighboring gang behind him, screaming his name along with other obscenities. He needed to lose them quickly.

-This is bad- He thought - This is really bad- 

He kept his pace despite the pain and was making distance. Eventually, he was able to hide away in a corner ally and after the coast was clear, he started walking back to his group's meet-up. He couldn't beat them down on his own and needed to find support. Jonouchi could feel the warm sensation on his hand and he looked down to see blood trailing through his fingers. He caught the eyes of passers-by and they looked at him in disgust, muttering about his appearance. "Just what the fuck are you looking at?" He hissed, causing a girl to yelp and the other to pull away from him. 

-Good. Stay away from me-

Just as he started to cross a street his name was shouted behind him. "Fuck!" Jonouchi took off, car horns beaming as they speed past. -Just run- he told himself. He had no idea where to go now. He just moved wherever his legs would take him until he ended up at the old game shop he had been to before. Jonouchi swallowed hard but ran to the building, hoping he was far enough away not to be seen. He swung the door open and closed, backing up from the windowed front. He watched as the Kids came into view, beelining it across the street. 

-They saw-

-They saw me-

"Jonouchi?" The voice cradled his name behind him. He turned slowly to see Yugi standing there, a box of comics in his hands. His lined eyes were wide with concern as the blond huffed in front of him. Yugi looked down at his side and then back up at Jonochis face, mouth moving. Jonouchi couldn't hear the words. There was a ringing in his ears as his body took an eternity to hit the floor. Vision fading in and out. He stared up at the ceiling, breathless. He felt the vibrations of the box hitting the floor and Yugi's boots on the ground. 

Then it was dark.

A warmth spread over Jonouchi as his eyes fluttered open. The ceiling above him changed from black mettle hang light to a blue wall. He moved his head slightly to see the T.V on. Yugi was sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes. He had comics piled up around him and was delicately putting them in sleeves before adding price stickers. The floor had a green tint and the furniture looked like some retrograde aesthetic. There was a small kitchen near what looked like the entrance. -Was this his house?- Jonouchi thought. 

As Yugi set some comics off to the side, his eyes met Jonouchi's and the blonde watched his face light up. Yugi quickly got up and walked to him before kneeling at his chest. "Hey..?" He said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Jonouchi replied. The feeling of his body being beaten started to pule it's way back over him. "What happened?" 

"I'm not sure honestly. You ran into the store and passed out. I was ready to call an ambulance but then I heard some guys screaming your name so I just locked up the store and ask grampa to help me carry you here." Yugi explained as Jonouchi slowly pulled himself up and moved the blankets out of his way. He was shirtless. "A-ah sorry. We uh-weren't sure if maybe you were bleeding anywhere else." Yugi stuttered. 

"It's fine" The blonde traced his side where it had been bandaged up. "Thank you." He looked back over at Yugi and saw the same concerned expression. "I'll be okay. Just part of the job sometimes."

"I thought kids shouldn't have jobs" Yugi retorted.

"It's not that kinda' job," Jounouchi replied. Exhausted, he lay back down, not knowing what else to say, placing his arm over his eyes. His face was getting hot again. He was in his house. After avoiding him for months, he was just here, in his house.

"Is there anyone we should call? Like one of your parents or something?" Yugi inquired.

"No. Don't call them." He paused. That question stung. Still hiding his face, Jounouchi continued. "I'll be fine. Besides, we were supposed ta' hang out again eventually; right?"

He listened as Yugi chuckled and lifted his arm slightly to look. "Eventually? It's been nearly two months! I figured you decided I was boring or something." 

-No. You're the opposite of that.- Jounouchi thought as he watched Yugi laugh.

The goth's name was suddenly yelled from a set of stairs leading downward. The voice was older and strained. Yugi got up and gave Jounouchi and smile before heading to his grandfather, leaving Jounochi alone. He took in as much of a deep breath as his beaten body allowed him to. He wondered how much trouble he had actually caused them today. It must have hurt the store to close it so early. He also thought about Yugi having to carry him upstairs with his grandfather. "Was it Yugi who fixed me up..?" Jounouchi ponder as his face went flush. "What was I imaginin' just now? So stupid!" He bit on his bottom lip. An embarrassing thought. 

Jounouchi shifted himself up, rubbing his face with his hands. The tackiness of old sweat gripped his skin. He pulled off the blanket that covered him and attempted to stand. His balance slightly off but not bad. His side still hurting, he held it and took another breath. It was painful but not unbearable. 

"Oh! You can stand!" Yugi's voice spooked the blonde as he came around the room and picked up the box he had been working through. "If you want, you can get a glass and some water. I gotta get this downstairs to grampa, but then I'll be right back up!" He bounced his way back downstairs and Jounouchi slowly got himself to the small kitchen area. He looked through the cabinets until he found where the glasses were. Jounouchi was a little dumb-founded that all the glasses had an image of The Dark Magician on them, a popular character in the same card game his sister collected for fun. "Makes sense a game shop owner would have this stuff," Jounouchi said to himself, a habit of his when he was alone. Out of fear of damaging them, he searched the cabinet until he found a small plain plastic cup. He filled it halfway, taking small sips as he watched Yugi make his way up and down the stairs helping his grandfather. 

He leaned against a nearby wall and held the cup to his face. The air conditioning turned on, leaving trails of cool air around his skin. A moment of respite. Though; suddenly he felt out of place. Disconnected. That butterfly feeling was back, rippling through his abdomen. It was a similar feeling he had standing around in Hondas place. Never knowing what to do or where to stand, or what to expect. The idea of being around a person he hardly knew made the feeling worse, causing his eyes to wander around the room to find something to cling to. Had this been his house, or if he came home like this, would his dad have cared at all? Would he have carried him to his room and helped him? -No- Jonouchi looked down at his glass, his reflection rippling in the water. 

Yugi made his way slowly back up the stairs for the last time and stood at the top, putting his hands on his hips with accomplishment along with heavy breathing. He turned to Jounouchi and joked "It's not easy being goth!" before blowing raspberries and joining the blonde. He grabbed one of the novelty cups in the cabinet and filled it, chugging it while leaning on the sink counter. Jonouchi watched him and took note of his slim frame and tight clothes. His skinny jeans were ripped at the knees with laced combat boots. the choker on his neck looked as if it was heavy. Even his makeup was heavy yet suited him. Jounouchi had never been one to really look at anyone. He would never even think of looking twice at this kid before. But now, it's as if he was a different person altogether.

"You wanna hang out later with some friends of mine?" Yugi asked setting his glass aside. 

Jonouchi was still making his way through his own cup. 

"What friends?" Jounouchi replied.

" I don't know if you remember her, but my friend Anzu and Ryo. I met him in high school. Also, Anzu might bring her friend Miho. We're going rollerblading. It's this place downtown. It's really fun!" Yugi told Jonouchi as he drank down the rest of his water.

"I dunno... is it crowded?" Jounouchi asked swishing around his empty glass. 

"Not really. We usually go around 8 pm. It's open till 1 am so by then all the kids and families wont to be there." Yugi explained putting away his glass in the sink.

"Can I bring someone?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi hesitated to answer, dropping his eyes for a second before looking back to say something. Jonouchi cut him off. "He's a good friend. Not some gang member."

"Oh, well yea. Of course. Is it the camo dude?"

"Yea."

"That's okay then. Sorry if it seemed like I was gonna say no. I'll be honest, Anzu may not... like you there. She remembers you."  
\-----------------------------

Yugi's grandfather pulled up in front of Honda's place, the boy waiting outside with a cig in hand. They were supposed to meet up with Yugi at the rink in about 3 hours and Jonouchi wanted to get cleaned up. He asked to be dropped off here, however, knowing how his father would react if seen in this state. Mr.moto didn't say much other than to ask how he knew his grandson and how he was glad to see he was ok. Jounouchi didn't want to cause any problems and left a lot of things out when answering, including how he used to cause trouble.  
When Jounochi got out and waved the man off, Honda walked closer. "What the hell happened today?" He said, agitated with concern. "I told you to meet up with me and wait."

"Yeah well, they knew our meeting place and ganged up on me," Jonouchi said, pulling his own cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up and took a long drag, flinching with some pain. "Sorry; I wanted to call."

"Damn right you are." Honda retorted while adjusting some of Jonouchi's bandages.

"Hey!" Jonouchi squealed. "Don't touch it!"

"Jou, please don't do things like that on your own again." Honda's voice was calm and soothing despite his disappointment. 

It irritated Jonouchi how brotherly he could be, taking his shirt from under his arm, he tossed the dirty rag in his friend's face. "Don't look at me like that." Jounouchi teased.

"Ugh!" Honda flinched, knocking the shirt to the ground. "In serious man. You're lucky that kid was there." Honda looked at Joey as he took another long drag of the cigarette. "Who is he?"

Joey took a minute to respond, kicking at some of the rocks at his feet. " You remember that blonde kid I used to bully a lot in middle school?"

"You and I bullied a lot of kids," Honda replied.

"Yugi. That's his name. We had English and science together." Joey said as he flicked his cigarette away.

Honda scratched his head as he went back on his memory. "Oh! He works at that game shop?"

"Yea. Lives there too I think." He said as he stomped at the embers. "He's a goth kid now, changed a lot, not really as shy and kinda weird. But not in a bad way." He stopped and looked at Honda, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like you guys have gotten well acquainted. " He shifted and waved Joey to come inside with him.

"Yeah well, he invited me to go out with him tonight." Jonouchi shoved his hands in his pockets. "I dunno if I will."

"You should," Honda said encouragingly.

"I said I'd invite you if I do go," Jonouchi said shyly. "Assuming you might have other plans but-."

Honda held the door open and met the blond's eyes "Lucky for you, I'm free tonight." He gave Jonouchi a teasing grin. "I'll ask my dad if he can make something to eat before we leave."

"Honda," Jonouchi said softly.

"Yea?" They stood in the doorway for a minute before Jonouchi could muster up the words.

"I wanna leave the gang." He stared at the floor as he spoke, afraid of Honda's reaction. "I'm tired of doing this shit every day, dragging other people into my problems." He grabbed his side softly."I don't want to take advantage of people like you or Yuugi anymore." 

There was a silence before Honda signed, lightly placing his hand on Jonouchi's shoulders. "I know." He said softly. "I'm sorry too. We can think of something. It's not going to be easy leaving but; we can do it." His smile was kind and made Jonouchi choke back tears. He knew Honda only ever joined for him, not because he really wanted to. But he was grateful to have someone willing to stand by his side. They both smiled and got ready for the night.

\---------------------

Didn't like him was an understatement. Jonouchi recognized Anzu as soon as they locked eyes. She had a shoulder-length brown bob and wouldn't even look back in his direction. He has that coming. Her friend was a tall slender girl with dyed hair like Yugi. She and Honda had immediately hit it off and were chatting non-stop. Honda was a handsome guy and seemed to get all the head turns. His style was very slick and dominating as well. Yugi's other friend ended up not showing due to getting sick. They decided to get a booth near the wall and planned to stay most of the night. Yugi had on his usual attire, sitting in front of Jounouchu and chatting as the rest got acquainted with Honda. The roller rink was huge and had people of all ages there. Jonouchi found himself quiet among the group. Honda and Miho ended up going to the rink together which left Jounouchi alone with Yugi and Anzu. Jounouchi wouldn't be able to skate due to his injuries but that was ok with him. Anzu sipped at her soda while Yugu showed funny memes he had saved onto his phone. The blond couldn't help but feel out of place. This wasn't like the hangouts he had done in a long while. No trouble making, no braking and entering, just a group of teens doing normal teen stuff. That sense of normal was terrifying and yet, it was all he ever wanted. Eventually, Yugi decided to go get some food for them to share and asked them to come with him.

"Actually, I kinda wanna' speak with him, if that's okay?" Anzu gave Yugi and smile and a menacing look. Yugi nodded while giving Jounouchi an "I'm so sorry!" type of look as he took off to get the food he mentioned. Jounouchi attempted to follow but was stopped by Anzu's commanding voice. "Why are you suddenly acting so friendly to him?" She said sharply. " you made his life hell, you know that? He used to cry because of you and I had to comfort him. I asked you to stop so many times yet you laughed at me. I don't know Honda that well but he used to pick on people too If I recall." She ranted.

"He has nothing to do with what I-"

"Save it." Anzu interrupted. "You two have always been together." She looked at the rink and followed her friend's movements with Honda and huffed.

Jonouchi paused, looked down. He muttered. "I already apologized."

Anzu, annoyed, replied. "Then ghosted for 2 months?!" Jounouchi didn't reply. She continued. "What do you want from him..?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"It's not some joke or a game?" Anzu pressed.

"It's not," he affirmed.

"Look at me and say that," Anzu demanded.

Jounouchi raised his head to reply "It's not a game. I swear it."

"So why are you here then?" She snapped. "You can't blame anyone for not trusting you, and I don't want to see my friend hurt. Not after the way he talks about you."

"Whaddya mean?" the blond questioned.

"He has always talked about you. All Yugi ever wanted was to be your friend." Her words got softer at the end. "But you never returned that. Until now. And I don't understand why."

Jonouchi looked back down again, his face flushing. Even with all the colored lights in the rink, it was noticeable. Why did he suddenly feel so helpless in this situation? he never wanted to be weak in front of anyone. much less a girl he grew up with. Had this been any other situation he wouldn't have taken it but there was a blooming sensation in his chest he hadn't felt around anyone. Just two meetings and it was strong enough to make him run away and avoid it all. Like a child.

"Do you...Do you like him?" Anzu's question made him look up quickly and face her. He had eyes almost watering and a sad expression that wrote.."I'm sorry." It took her by surprise and she cleared her throat, setting her cup down. "If you promise me, and you really mean it, that you're his friend, then I call a truce." She held out her hand and gave a weak smile. He hesitated but eventually took it.

"I-I just want to be better. That's all." He wiped his watery eyes with his shoulder.

"Then be better," Anzu said sternly. "Just be the best person you can be."

Anzu's name was called from the rink just as Yugi showed up with a large tray of nachos. She put on her rollerblades and stood up and stated. "Alright, I'll leave you to love birds alone." She winked at Jounochi before skating off into the rink with Miho.

Yugi gave her a shocked looked and embarrassingly responded. "We are not- oh forget it." He grabbed a chip and one of the cheese bowls. "Sorry if she said anything weird to you. She is very protective of me I guess."

"It's like you two are datin'." Jonouchi teased grabbing some chips for himself.

"Ah yea, we get that a lot," Yugi said with a bashful look.

"Have you?" Joey curiously asked.

"Ah- yea we tried dating a year ago but, well, how do I put it..?" He scratched the back of his neck and stated. "Like...I'm sort of gay? So kinda found out that way."

Jonouchi nodded as he ate, food still in his mouth. "Ah, that would cause some problems".

"Yea... it's embarrassing honestly." Yugi said looking down at his untouched snack.

Jonouchi swallowed his food. "Not really." Jonouchi mustered up a little courage to try to speak more casually to state. "I'm gay too."

Yugi blinked at him. "Oh? I had no clue. I mean, as in like, you might be able to tell with me but.. " Yugi trailed off.

"I don't really talk about it" Jonouchi poured some soda into his cup from the pitcher on their booth. "My family doesn't even know. Just Honda, and now, you."

"Oh, well, that's cool. That you trust me with that." Yugi fell silent, chipping away at his plate in a shy way.

"It's no big deal. It's not like I care, just; never saw the need to tell anyone." Jounouchi said while rustling his straw through his drink.

"Except me?" Yugi questioned.

"Well yea, I mean-" Jonouchi felt tingles in his chest, took a sip from his drink, and re-uttered. " I don't know what I mean."

"it's okay." Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

-No. Thank you- Jonouchi thought to himself. He watched that smile last as they opened up about casual things. Jonouchi even managed to laugh and smile a few times, a brisk moment of forgetting his pain. Honda ended up coming to the table and helping himself to some food, followed by the others. The night felt like it went by quickly after that. Jonouchi watched as Honda and the others laughed and got along. This was where a guy like him belonged. But as he thought about it, he felt that distance well up, like he was still alone in a group of people. When that thought started to take over, it was Yugi's voice that brought him back. 

"Anzu wants a photo of us in the rink. Let's go!" Yugi tugged at Jonouchi's arm and pulled him with everyone else. They got in a few photos and he felt a sudden calm wash over him. He didn't deserve this calm, but he wanted it. To jump for it. He wanted to hold onto this happiness for as long as he possibly could. To drown in it. He felt like he had a real chance this time. Like he could start over and move forward. 

That night, Anzu dropped Jonouchi off at his place. he and Yugi exchanged some words and he promised to text him again about hanging out. As he waved he smiled a real genuine smile before looking at his front window. The light was off.

He let himself in as quiet as he could, the t.v was still going and his dad was passed out in the chair, as usual. He let out a soft sigh and looked around. His house was a mess. Jonouchi grabbed the trash can from the kitchen and carefully walked around his father, placing the cans in one by one. The take out boxes stacked beside his chair from the week were next. When he was done, he sat the trash down and grabbed a blanket from the couch, and pulled it over his father, standing there for a moment.

"No more." He said quietly. " I won't live like you anymore".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> It would mean A lot to tell me what you think!   
> new chapter post soon


End file.
